


With One Word

by Muirnin



Category: Glee, Hummelberry - Fandom, Kurt Hummel/Rachel Berry - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muirnin/pseuds/Muirnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kurt gets word that Rachel has been hurt ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	With One Word

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own nor claim any other rights in the characters and other concepts created for Glee. I make no money, nor do I seek any commercial advantage from this work. As such it constitutes "Fair Use" as defined in 17 U.S.C. §107. FAIR USE " Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."
> 
> Author’s Note: This is another drabble that has popped into my head … I may or may not continue on with this one but just know that as always my writing will be delusional as it is ROMANTIC Kurt and Rachel … Ryan Murphy and Fox own Glee … enjoy and remember your reviews are my crack … feed my addiction!

Taking the advise of his dad, Kurt was writing his first legitamate play that would be a vehicle for him … and not some matinee idol type … like his ex-fiance Blaine Anderson. It had been 6 months since the very romantic engagement had taken place and during that time Blaine had started to move away emotionally from Kurt … after all the longing and desire they had both gone through it was over.

Kurt had been devistated added to the sadness of Finn’s passing he was a completely different man. He had helped Rachel with getting ready for Funny Girl … watched as the play got postponed a couple of times due to issues with strikes and ego’s … all things his budding diva had embraced … 

He shook his head as he thought … ‘I just described Rachel as My Budding Diva … when did I begin to think of her as my own?’ Granted she was the most important woman in his life … even over his step mother who he had begun calling mom after Finn’s passing. Over the last three years his feelings for her had developed into much deeper and intense … it was also possibly part of the reason that Blaine had broken up with him … 

The ringing of the telephone jarred him out of his thoughts …

“Hello? … Yes this is Mr. Hummel … … … When? Is she alright? … No … I will be right there which hospital is it? … Ok, Thank you …” Hanging up the phone he stood up and looked around the loft and seeing Santana sitting over on the sofa he screamed “Santana we need to go to the hospital!”

“Whoa, Lady Hummel cool your jets and tell me what is going on.” Santana said in her caustic tone.

He started to say what was happening when he found that he was having a hard time breathing . Santana raced to his side and quietly in his ear told him “breathe … ok, better now? What’s happened?”

“Rachel … riding … bike … park … drunk driver … hospital … need her now!” Kurt said before the dam of tears that had been threatening began to flow down his cheeks. His body was a shaking mess as he had collapsed on to the floor.

Santana wrapped an arm around his shoulder and began rocking him … trying to comfort in the same way that she had done for Rachel so long before when she had had the pregnancy scare. “It’s going to be alright … trust my psychic Mexican third eye … Rachel will be fine.”

“Promise …” Kurt said looking at the latina beauty.

She gave him a look that said seriously? “Let’s get to the hospital … see how the hobbit is doing …”

The had reached the hospital and gone up to the desk but the nurse on duty refused to give him any information.

“I am Kurt Hummel … Let me speak to the person who contacted me … as I was the one who was called and TOLD about Rachel’s accident …”

“I’m afraid that the aide who called you had thought you were related to Miss Berry … we can only devulge information to family relations.”

Santana got her Lima Heights attitude in gear and said “Look lady I don’t care what your regulations are … He is her family … as am I … so I think we need to have some information …”

“When can I see my … wife?” Kurt said trying to make it sound as a natural request. Santana’s sharp look at him told her to play along … “Do I need to call my father Congressman Hummel? I want to know what is going on with Rachel …”

Over hearing the exchange the Doctor in charge walked up “Mr Hummel forgive the confusion … when we found Ms Berry … er your wife … the only things she had on her was Cell phone and a few text messages between the two of you … the aid that had called you had assumed that you were married by the texts but then the name match didn’t register a marriage. I apologize for the inconvenience. Your wife sustained some bruising from the impact … she was lucky she didn’t break anything but she has been unconscious since she came in … If you would like to see her we can take you there.”

“May my ... sister-in-law come as well?” Kurt said motioning to Santana.

“Oh by all means …” the Doctor said. Showing them to the private room he left them alone with Rachel.

“Kurt what the hell?” Santana started after the doctor was out of ear shot and they were Rachel’s room alone.

“It was the only thing I could come up with … if any one had asked you were ‘married’ to my brother who has passed away …” Kurt said as he walked to the side of Rachel’s bed and gently took her hand.

“Well I guess I mean we are family in our own way … its better than saying that I am hobbit’s sister …”

Looking down at the form laying on the bed … the sounds of the monitors going off all around Kurt felt like his world was collapsing on himself. He picked up the slender hand that he held and kissed the knuckles … totally forgetting that Santana was watching the entire exchange.

After about 20 minutes Kurt felt the vibration of his cell phone go off … looking at the screen he saw it was a call from his dad.

“Dad? What’s going on … you never call this time of day?” Kurt asked as he held the phone to his ear. “Um how did you hear about Rachel’s accident? … Sorry, no we didn’t elope … They would only let family in to be with her … yes exactly she is family … Just go with it for now … Oh and Santana is your daughter in law … yeah Love you too Dad … ok, I’ll let her know”

“Let me guess … little miss nursie poo decided to call the congressman’s office?”

“You got it in one San … even better than that … she called the press and the press decided to get a comment from the Congressman. Dad’s going to call LeRoy and Hiram to let them know … and fill them in on the back ground …”

“What was his reaction to my being his daughter in law …”

“He said that he knew Finn loved you in his own way and would have thought it was fine … He also said he was happy to call you family as well.”

The gentle moan from the bed brought Kurt’s attention back to Rachel as she started to open her eyes.

“Hey honey … how you feeling?” Kurt said as he reached for a glass of water to give her.

“Like I was hit by a car … am I deformed … scarred for life … unable to perform?” Rachel said quickly … terrified that her life would be over.

“Other than a few bruises you are as beautiful as ever …” Kurt said.

Then Santana chipped in with … “You’ve always been deformed … and you would need to be dead to not be able to perform … too much Diva in you.”

Kurt leaned down and whispered in Rachel’s ear “By the way … just fyi … you and I are married and San is my sister-in-law …”

Rachel looked at Kurt with a surprised expression “Alright Hoosband … I suppose I’ll keep you then …” she grinned back at him …

Kurt turned and looked at Santana … “Now you understand that was the expression that was in the texts that the aide saw … We have been using wifey and hoosband when texting back and forth lately.”

“Dad called said to tell you to get better very quickly and he will call your dads’ … let them know you are alright.” Kurt said as the Doctor came into the room.

“Mrs Hummel good to see you awake …” 

At which Santana burst into a fit of laughter … causing Rachel to giggle as well and Kurt to blush.

“Sorry Doctor … my sister-in-law doesn’t hear me called that too often … it’s been a difficult year for the family …” 

“By the way Doctor, who was it that contacted the press about my wife’s accident?” Kurt said looking as serious as he had ever looked before.

“I’m not aware of the press being contacted …”

“Well they were … and they in turn contacted my father ... the congressman from Ohio … My father who has had heart problems and is in remission from Prostate cancer … he didn’t need to know that another member of his family was injured … it was bad enough when my brother died last year.” Rachel leaned up and embraced Kurt who had reached over and took Santana’s hand. For all of her meanness … Santana was quite emotional where Finn was concerned.

“On behalf of the hospital I apologize to you and your family … I will make some inquires and find out who it was and also that nothing of this story gets released. On a good note, everything seems to have checked out … you are free to go home now … I’ll just need to have a nurse come in to have you sign a few release forms.”

“Can I sign and Santana can help Rachel get changed?” Kurt asked.

“Absolutely …” the Doctor said as he started for the door.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes” Kurt said and then very quickly as if it was the most natural thing in the world leaned down and kissed her on the lips then turned and left the room.

Rachel’s eyes opened wided and she looked over at Santana who had the same surprised expression on her face. 

“Did he just …”

“Yeah he did …”

“What the hell happened while I was out”

Helping Rachel to her feet to help her get dressed again Santana said “After Kurt got the call about the accident he had a complete breakdown … I have never seen him like that … even during that Karofsky fear and despair … I mean he was devastated when Finn died, but he couldn’t utter a single sentence coherently … he literally stopped breathing … out of fear for you.”

“That man and I need to have a long talk … seriously … are you going to Dani’s tonight?” Rachel asked as she finished zipping her boots up.

“Yeah I think I will go over there … you both need to have that heart to heart … speaking of which … are you finally going to tell him?”

“I know that Sue called Tina HagForever because of Blaine … but I’ve known for years that I would be Kurt’s hag … I love him … and since Finn died …” Rachel said as she started to tear up.

“Shhh its ok … I know … psychic Mexican third eye … remember” Santana said softly “I know Kurt loves you too … you both have been each other’s support even before all the stress that has been going on … We’re family and yeah … it will work out.”

Gathering the rest of her belongings they walked outside to where Kurt was just finishing signing the discharge paperwork. They walked out to hail a cab to head back to their building …

Rachel’s Dads’ had (unknowingly to the pair) purchased the building there in Bushwick shortly after Kurt and Rachel had moved in … giving them the opportunity continue to make sure that their little star had a place to live and call her own. After the news had been broken to Rachel and Kurt, they realized that with the underground parking they had the perfect place to keep a car in the city … not that they ever really drove in the city … but it did come in handy when they would make the roadtrips to Lima, New Haven, Washington DC and even to MIT once to see Brittney who was just as flakey as ever.

Once they had gotten back to the loft, Santana gave Rachel a hug and told her that she and Dani would see her in a day or two … leaving Kurt and Rachel alone.

“Kurt?”

“Yes Rachel?” Kurt responded … 

“Can you answer me a question honestly … no excuses or anything like that … just a purely honest answer.”

“Yes … I promise to answer you honestly …”

“Why did you kiss me at the hospital?”

Kurt knew she was going to ask that … he had been trying to figure out why he had up and kissed her and still hadn’t come up with a coherant answer in his head.

“That’s difficult to answer in a simple answer that is … Rachel when I found out that you had gotten into an accident and that you hadn’t regained consciousness yet … I freaked out …”

“Yeah Santana told me about that …”

“I can’t lose you Rachel … you are the most important person in my life … You once described Finn and I as the two most important men in your life … and you didn’t include your dads’ either … well you are the most important woman in my life and quite honestly … you rank right up there next to my dad.”

“Kurt … really?”

“I love you Rachel Berry … you’ve known that for a few years now … but the thing is I would be lost without you … completely and unbelievably lost.”

“I feel the same Kurt … the thought of not having you in my life scares the living hell out of me … I’m constantly terrified that one day you are going to fall in love with the perfect guy and move out of here leaving me alone …”

Kurt sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder “That’s not going to happen … it’s a bit hard to fall in love with the perfect guy … since I fell in love with the perfect woman.” He leaned over and gently kissed her lips allowing her to get used to the change and within a few moments the kiss deepened into something more passionate … 

“I guess we should make this legal huh?”

“Is this your way of asking me to marry you?”

Kurt nodded his head …

“Say the words … please …”

“Rachel Barbra Berry … will you please become my wife?”

And with one word … Rachel just said “Yes”


End file.
